


Soldier of Love

by Basicallymonkey101



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blind Date, F/M, Junko isn’t evil, Love at First Sight, Socially Awkward Mukuro, but she’s still that kind of sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: Mukuro goes on a blind date set up by her sister, expecting the worst. Instead, she finds something...interesting.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Soldier of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one as a request from a buddy on Discord. Door-Kun, if you’re reading this, sorry for taking so long.

Mukuro Ikusaba had never been a social person. She kept to herself, only speaking when spoken to, and she liked it that way. While she did have friends, they had always approached her first, and they weren’t necessary in her life. Mukuro liked living a lonely life.

So then why was she going on a date?

While it had been Junko’s idea for her to “put herself out there”, Mukuro had to admit she was still to blame. She did agree to this plan, after all. But a blind date only two days into their agreement was absurd. Yet, here she was, standing in front of a five star restaurant, dolled up for some guy she’s never even met.

Giving a heavy sigh, Mukuro opened the doors to the restaurant, only to be greeted with a line of old, snobbish upper class men and women. She felt their eyes bore into the back of her head as she stepped past them all, walking up to the hostess and sliding her a card. The woman nodded, before leading Mukuro into the dining area.

Taking a quick look around, Mukuro saw exactly what she expected; chandeliers, stainless white tablecloths, handcrafted wooden furniture, and guests of the same breed as those up front. However, one thing caught her eye; it was a boy, around her age, wearing a sleek black suit. This must be him.

Following her hostess to the table, she took her seat across from the boy, looking for any little detail she could find. Judging by his posture, he seemed a bit nervous, but relatively happy. As for the state of the suit he wore, it was in near perfect condition. He doesn’t do this often. The silence between the two only lasted a few seconds, before the boy gave Mukuro the most genuine smile she had ever seen.

“Hi! I’m Makoto Naegi. You’re here for the blind date, right?” Mukuro kept her gaze on Makoto, trying to see if any bit of what he said was a lie. “That would be correct.” The boy chuckled, putting a hand on the back of his head. “Well, that’s a relief! It would’ve been weird if some random girl in a dress showed up!” His giggle got continued, and Mukuro felt...strange.

Her heart was racing, but she hadn’t been afraid or excited. Her stomach was twisting, but she wasn’t ill. She thought back to the horrible romance novels Junko read, and everyone of those cheesy lines flew through her head. This couldn’t be right. Did she...

...have a crush? On a boy? She just met?

No. That couldn’t be right. Junko’s filthy novels were severely over saturated, and of course, fictional. It was absurd to be thinking like that. However, despite her denial, Mukuro found herself smiling at the boy’s...Makoto’s joke. After his laughter died down, he looked excitedly at the girl before him. “So, what’s your name?”

The way his eyes shone in the light, the sweet tone of his voice that held no malice, and that stupid, stupid smile. All three of those elements grabbed Mukuro by the heart, and she went to speak. “M-Mukuro Ikusaba.” She quickly sat down, feeling feint. This was impossible! Did she just stutter?! What is happening?! This can’t be right!

Makoto gave his date another grin, and Mukuro’s mind went blank. She saw saw and heard him talk, she felt herself respond, but all of her attention was on her crisis. Her stomach, her heart, her brain, her cheeks, all of them felt fuzzy. All she could think about was how she felt or what he was doing. Small things to him like straightening his tie or brushing his hair out of his face made her heart race, and she still didn’t know why!

At least, that’s what she told herself.

By the time the waiter came to their table, Mukuro had finally gotten her head out of the clouds. Makoto had handed him the menus, and Mukuro began to panic (panic? How could she panic? Over something like this?). As she went to call out for the waiter, Makoto gave her a confused look. “What’s wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?”

”...what?” Mukuro asked, tilting her head slightly. Makoto sheepishly put a hand behind his head, and looked to the floor. “Well, you said you’d have what I was having, so I got us both the duck...something or other.” Mukuro nodded, forcing her confusion back down her throat. Snap now, and it’s over.

As the lull in conversation dragged on, Mukuro’s mind jumped between different “guy snatching tips” Junko gave her before. While they were awful pieces of advice, it was the only experience in romance Mukuro had. If she wanted to woo Makoto, then now was her chance.

Putting her elbows on the edge of the table and leaning forward, Mukuro did her best to run through what Junko told her: “Be revealing, tease them a bit! Make sure you have them on a tight leash by the night’s end!”

...actually, now that she really thought about it, that was an awful idea. Junko was constantly bringing boys home, but none of them were around for more than a day. Perhaps she should do the opposite? Stay reserved, be polite, and keep their options open? That sounded much easier.

Mukuro sat back in her seat, and tried her best to look stoic. Appearances are everything, Mukuro. You’ve already made a fool of yourself once tonight, and you won’t be doing it again. You’ve faced death head on, so what makes you think one simple boy can beat you? Preposterous. You would never-

”That dress looks really nice on you. Do you wear it often?”

Mukuro’s resolve crumbled in an instant, he face turning pink as she wrung her hands together. She giggled to herself a bit, before looking back to Makoto. “N-no, I don’t wear it much. Only special occasions...” Makoto flashed her another smile, before straightening his tie. “Well, I’m glad I could be a special occasion!”

Mukuro looked down at her hands, feeling defeated. This was unbelievable. A crush? And one so powerful too? She gave a quick glance at Makoto, before feeling even more blood rush it her face. “I, no, uh, your suit. It, looks...nice...on you. I like it...on you.”

Mukuro wanted to scream. Did she hear herself right just now? She’s become a stuttering mess! Makoto gave her another smile, a light blush tinting his cheeks. “Aw, thank you! You flatter me, really.” The girl’s heart skipped a beat, and she felt the need to scream again.

The vicious cycle of Mukuro embarrassing herself and Makoto being blissfully unaware of how humiliating she was to be near continued for what felt like hours. Every little joke and compliment made Mukuro’s face grow even more red, to the point where she looked physically ill (of course, Makoto asked if she was alright, and that only made her blush more). By the time the waiter came towards them with two trays, Mukuro gave a silent sigh. Her humiliation had lasted long enough. Finish the dinner, leave politely, and bury all these feelings deep within your heart until you die.

When the waiter walked behind Makoto’s chair, Mukuro watched one of the most horrifying and near impossible things of her life unfold. Makoto sneezed hard enough to throw his chair back into the waiter, which caused the service man to drop a cloth napkin, which he subsequently tripped over, tossing the trays into the air and onto the floor, throwing the food and dishes all over the restaurant.

Makoto helped up the waiter, fiercely apologizing while scouting the damages. An duo of middle aged rich folk were covered in their dinner, and the woman was screaming for a manager while Mukuro simply sat in silence, completely baffled. A manager emerged from the back, and demanded the two leave the restaurant, to which the two teens were forced outside.

As the door slammed in Mukuro’s face, she tried to run through the series of events in her head. Did that really just happen? Her attention snapped to Makoto when he gave a heavy groan, his shoulders slumped. He looked at his date, only to blush and face her fully. “Look, I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t mean to ruin your dinner. I can pay you back, maybe? Or, should I just-“

Mukuro cut him off with a quick laugh. The Currently-not-so-lucky boy looked at her, to which she only laughed more. “Uh, Mukuro? What’s so funny?” The girl continued her fit of laughter, before calming down enough to tell him the deal. “I just, can’t believe what just happened!” The sequence played through her head again, and her laughter returned full force. By this point, a smile was back on Makoto’s face, and he was laughing with her. “Yeah, I guess it was a bit ridiculous, wasn’t it?”

The two of them kept laughing wildly, trying their best to calm down, only to start laughing twice as hard every time. They ignored the stares from other pedestrians, and simply kept on laughing. Mukuro opened her eyes, and saw a giant grin on Makoto’s face. Her smile grew bigger, and she kept laughing. All of this for that stupid, adorable smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gooooooooooood why is Mukuro so hard to write? Why is Romance so hard to write???????? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, even if the quality wasn’t the best.


End file.
